


head in the clouds

by nygmobs



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Bisexual Eric Forman, First Kiss, Gay Buddy Morgan, Getting Together, M/M, Rewrite, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: buddy kisses eric. eric likes it more than he thinks he should
Relationships: Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	head in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after i rewatched the episode.
> 
> my first buddyeric fic

everything in eric's life was pretty normal for him at least, over the years eric had grown to like and accepted that. he found comfort in it. it was nice not to worry about things, not worrying about change.

buddy morgan was a nice change. he wasn't even much of a change, just a new person in erics life. just being around him just felt.. right to eric.

and when buddy kissed him that night after they went to the theatre. it just feels right to him.. like he should be doing this. it felt normal. very normal in fact.

“y-you're gay?” eric stutters out quietly

buddy laughs.

god.. eric loved his laugh. he loved a lot of things about him.

“what, no i'm not gay”

eric panicked. then what was that kiss? and why does he feel this way about that kiss?

“y-you're not?” eric stutters “b-but you kissed me”

buddy laughs that laugh eric loved so much. “yeah, i'm gay” he says so calmly.

“

you are?”

“yeah” buddy smiles gently at him “and i like you”

they sat in heavy silence, both their minds racing go so fast, too fast it was giving eric a headache. both boys panicking not really sure what to say. it was so awkward, so goddamn awkward.

after so much panicking it was eric who broke the silence between them he realised that the kiss wasn't but, not bad at all. he actually enjoyed it more than he should have, it felt so normal to him, and he wanted to kiss buddy all the time.

“c-can you do it again?” he said so quietly buddy almost didn't hear him.

“what?” 

“can you kiss me again?” he asked again 

buddy just realising what eric had said, he nods “y-yeah okay,” buddy says hesitantly.

he leans forward slowly and closes the gap between him and eric, eric registering what was happening kissed him back, it was slow and soft. buddy had a hand on erics cheek holding his face, eric held on to his shoulders tightly holding onto buddy liked he'd lose him if he let go.

this kiss was so much different from when he's kissed donna, donna was more dominant, and rough then buddy was. buddy was more vulnerable, soft.. sweet.. he liked it.

he knows he shouldn't like kissing buddy, god he knows.. but he does he likes it so much.. he really likes it..

they pulled away from each other, they stared at each other for a long minute before buddy smiles at eric and eric can't help smile back at him.

“s-so you like me too?”

“i- i don't know, i think i do.. i mean i really enjoy kissing you.. b-but i really don't know” eric frowns

“it's okay to be confused eric..”

“i do.. uh- i do think i like you.. because when you kiss me it feels so right like i should be doing, nothing like donna does.. you make me feel warm inside and i feel as if i'm going to vomit because of the butterflies in my stomach when i'm around you.. i- i didn't know what it was before.. but know i think i do and i think i like you, like really really like you”

buddy smiles leaning forward pecking erics lips he pulls away still smiling “i really really like you too eric”

buddy sat back down in his seat starting the car's engine and started to drive taking eric back home. the vibe in the car was totally different, not a bad different though. this made eric feel happy... content.. like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders and in some ways there was.

he doesn't know what he and buddy are now, friends who kiss their friends? boyfriends? just friends? he didn't know. he'd have to ask buddy about it later.

the time flies, silence filling the car the only sound was the radio that was playing softly. buddy pulls into eric's drive-way, the porch light is off it must be late then, red is going to be pissed and wonder where the hell he was at so late.

buddy grabs his hand before he can make it out the door, buddy pulls him into another kiss, and eric kisses back gratefully it was a short kiss they pull away from each other.

“thanks,” buddy says 

“for what?”

“for tonight.. i appreciate it..”

“you asked me to come tonight.. i should be thanking you for tonight”

“you don't have to eric”

“what.. what are we?” eric asks all of the sudden.

“what do you mean?”

“are we boyfriends like are we dating? or.. or-”

buddy cuts him off with a peck to his lips “yeah, boyfriends i like that.. we're boyfriends”

eric smiles pulling buddy into one last kiss “i gotta go now, i'll see later?”

“yeah, you'll see me later,” buddy says letting go of erics hand. eric gets out of the car waving at buddy “bye buddy”

“bye eric”

with that eric closes the car door and goes into his house.

buddy waits till eric is safely in his house before he pulls out of the foreman's drive-way and onto the road.  
he smiles to himself humming along to the random song that playing on the radio. he was happy, tonight could have gone so much different then what it did but he's so glad it didn't. he still can't believe eric forman likes him the way he's liked eric for so long, and that they're dating now.. boyfriends

damn, eric forman was going to be the death of him, but he didn't care. if being with eric means death.. then he'd gladly accept it.

he'd do anything for eric. anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> they should have ended up together


End file.
